


I'll Be Alright

by Nartie327



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nartie327/pseuds/Nartie327
Summary: Buffy isn't coping with being back. She needs to escape and along the way she meets someone that will help her heal.(Timeline: BTVS season 6: Just after Buffy comes back from the Dead. TVD season 2 before Elijah arrives in Mystic Falls)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Thoughts '.....'  
> Speech"...."

Death is my gift, was the last thing I thought before jumping into the portal. All I heard while I was falling was Dawn shouting after me. I knew this was the end, I had already accepted it. The choice was easy. Either sacrifice my life for the good of the world or let the world fall into hell. I just closed my eyes and let the pain consume me hoping all my friends and family understood. 

When I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness. I felt panic arise while I checked my surrounds. I was in some type of box. My breath became shallow as I soon realized I was living out one of my greatest fears, being buried alive. I started scratching through the fabric until I hit wood. My nails were breaking under the pressure and my knuckles starting to bleed as the skin on my hands were tearing apart. I force my way through the earth until I took my first breath of fresh air. I took in my surrounds, wondering where I was. It looked all too familiar but at the same time different. I didn’t understand, all these thought were going through my mind. I was in a daze. I climbed out of the grave and started walking through the streets. The more I walked around the more memories were coming back. I know where I am now. I’m in Hell. ‘How was this possible’, ‘I’m not supposed to be here’, ‘I’ve done my duty’, were some of the thoughts racing through my mind. Finally I found what I was looking for. 

Meanwhile Willow, Xander and Anja had just arrived back at the summer’s house.  
“I just don’t understand how it didn’t work” Willow complained to Xander.  
“Maybe we didn’t do it right” replied Xander.  
“What didn’t work?” asked Dawn.  
“Nothing, just trying out a new spell and nothing happened” Willow rushed out quickly. 

Across town Spike was doing a quick patrol through the cemeteries of Sunnydale. Making his way to stop by Buffy grave, which his does almost every time. Before he reached his destination, Spike notice something different. ‘No it couldn’t be’ he thought. Rushing to the grave he saw the disrupted earth. Shocked with the news he quickly checked whether the body was still there or not. Suddenly Spike caught a scent and began to follow a scent he knew too well.  
Buffy was now standing on the ledge the she had dived off not too long ago, looking out to a town she no longer cared about and didn’t want to be a part of anymore. Fear, anxiety and panic were flooding here emotions. She fell like she was dying all over again. ‘What had she done to be tossed back to violence and misery?’ She wanted to go home to be with her mother at peace. At a place where all she felt was love and happiness, not this pain and despair. ‘I can do this’ she through to herself as she walked to edge ready to fall once again. 

Spike ran into Little Nibblet whilst tracing the scent. The two of the followed it to the tower Buffy had jumped of previous months before. Looking up, Dawn noticed a figure climbing to the top. ‘No, it can’t be, it’s not possible’ She thought. Quickly deciding Dawn raced to the stairs climbing the leader trying to catch up with her recently dead sister. She heard Spike calling after her but her priority was not to lose her sister again.  
“Buffy, No!” a voice behind yelled stopping from jumping. I turned around coming face to face with my little sister.  
“I have too” was all I said in return.  
“Buffy, please. Just please don’t. I can’t lose you again. I don’t know how, or why you are back but please just don’t leave me again.” Dawn broke out trying pleading with me. Tear started to leak from my eyes. I turned back around looking at the world I wanted to leave behind but could not yet as I had to be strong for the young girl behind me. ‘Good bye mum’ was the last thing I thought before pulling my sister into a strong hug. 

We both got off the tower and meet Spike at the bottom, heading back home to the house so they could clean up the wounds on my hands. I was quiet on our journey home. I didn’t know what to think or feel. The sudden change was too overwhelming to handle right now. Once we entered the house I was lead upstairs to the bathroom. Dawn quickly went to find the first aid kit, while Spike started to wash the dried blood from my nails and knuckles. I could tell Spike was upset and knew exactly what the injuries were from since he had experienced it before. Lucky for me he didn’t push the subject and we stayed in silence when Dawn had returned to wrap my hand up. Once done, I escaped to my room which hadn’t change. I didn’t want to be here. All these flash backs and memories were resurfacing and I wanted to get away. Being ripped out from heaven felt as if apart of myself was missing and I dint like the feeling. I heard voices down stairs which I recognized as Xander, Willow, Tara and Anja. I could hear Dawn and Spike explaining the situation. I was grateful when I hear Dawn tell them all I was tried and that they will see me tomorrow. Walking to the bed a laid down, clutching a pillow to my crest and fell asleep with silent tears running down my face afraid of what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it !

A few days had past filled with overwhelming emotions and tears. Willow had come clean about the spell she did to resurrect me.   
“Buffy, I’m so happy your alive, and that the spell worked. I knew I could save you” Willow said while she hugged me and giving me the biggest smile. I hugged her back, but half heartily as I realized that this was all her fault. The reason I felt so empty was because the gang was being selfish and didn’t bother checking to see if I was indeed in a Hell dimension. I was given hugs all round from the Scooby gang, with them all telling me how much they missed me.   
“Buffster, it’s great to have you back. We were worried you would be suck in that hell dimension for ever” Xander said. The following day Giles had arrived, having taken the first flight to Sunnydale after hear the news of Buffy’s arrival. 

More days past and I finally accepted I wasn’t going back to the peaceful place I had been in for the last five months. I still cried myself to sleep each night, but no one realized. Life turned back to normal and I started to petrol again. I could stand being in the house, once I found out everyone had moved in. I was grateful they had taken care of Dawn but I couldn’t be around them. Knowing what they had done to me. It was too painful. Willow and used up all of my mother’s life insurance and didn’t think of once getting herself a job. So we had no money but they all had the nerve to tell me to look for a job. I have only be alive for a week and the just assume I’m a hundred percentage. If only they realized the damage they had cause. I was sick of it all. 

I was going through the unopened mail, when I came across a letter from my Grandmother on my mother’s side. Opening the envelop I began to read. It was a letter explain the she had recently passed away and on her will she left everything to me as I was her only grandchild. She had left me a property that was found in Mystic Fall, Virginia. I knew about my grandmother but had never meet her as she seemed to had lost contact with the family once mum and dad got married as she didn’t approve. I took the paper work upstairs and placed on my desk. I grabbed a jacket and my trust worth Mr Pointy and set out to the closest cemetery. 

A couple of hours past and it was nearly 5am. I just didn’t want to return home, as my sleep was just filled with nightmares. I hadn’t had a proper sleep since I’ve been back. I was sitting on and tombstone, waiting for my last victims of the night when I thought back to the letter concerning the property. ‘I wish I could just start over, and leave all this behind’ Buffy thought to herself. ‘Maybe can now, with this new investment. I could move there and start over since the house is already mine. I could save money then have to start for scratch’. All these ideas were floating though Buffy’s mind. Suddenly she though ‘what about Dawn? What would happened to her if I leave? So what would happen to the hell mouth?’ These were the questions she needed to figure out. Realizing there were no more vampire coming Buffy set for home. 

The next morning Buffy woke up and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Walking into the kitchen she found everyone already awake.   
“Morning Buffy” Tara cheerful said, followed by a chorus of “Morning” from Dawn, Willow and Xander.   
“Morning guys” she replied heading to the cupboard to grab a mug and then filling it up with hot coffee. She what she needed.   
“How was petrol last night, anything interesting?” asked Xander.   
“Not much, dusted a couple of Vamps, but beside that nothing much” replied Buffy happily sipping her coffee.   
“Where Anja?” she asked to nobody in particular.   
“She’s at the Magic Box. Said she wanted to start early so she could get more money. You know how she is with money” replied Xander.   
“Okay, I’m heading out, Dawn do you still want the life to school?” Xander asked.   
“Yes, please. I just need to grabs some books be back in a second”. Dawn yelled whilst running up the stairs.   
“What’s your plan for today Buffy? Going to start that job hunt we all talked about?” Willow asked.   
“Yeah, I’m going to look in the newspaper of anything, otherwise just checkout around town” Buffy replied, trying hard not to get angry Willow for even suggesting such a thing. Briefly glanced at Tara, and she gave me a worried looked that turned into a warm smile. I could tell she sensed my sadness. She has been the only one, not to push me since I’ve been back, which I have been one hundred percent grateful for. 

Once the house was empty Buffy rushed upstairs to her room to have a proper read of the documents received. Twenty minutes later after reading word to word she discovered that not only did she receive a new house, but another property that was an office space in the middle of town. She also found out she had four new cars and a ridiculous amount of money all in her name. She decided here and now that this was going to be the beginning of her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing her cell phone she dialed the number on the bottom of the letter. The number was to the mayor of Mystic Falls, some woman named Carol Lockwood. “Hello, this is Mayor Lockwood”   
“Hi, My name is Elizabeth Summers, and I just inherited a property in Mystic Falls and I was wondering if it was ready to move into?”   
“Which house would that be?”   
It’s the old Hadley manor”   
“Ah, yes. You wouldn’t happen to be Joyce’s daughter are you?”   
“Yes, I am. Did you know my mother?”   
“Yes, I did. We were great friends growing up. I’m sorry of your loss. I heard she had passed away only a few months ago”   
“Thank you. I’ve always wanted to see where my mother grow up”   
“She was a wonderful woman. Where you thinking about moving into the house?”   
“Yes, I was wondering if I could move into the house this Monday. Do you think it would be ready?”   
“Yes it will. I will personally make sure it is ready for you”   
“Thank you so much for your help”   
“You’re welcome. I can’t wait to meet you. See you soon”   
“You too. Bye.”   
‘She was friendly. Okay one phone call down, two more to go. This next one might be harder’. 

“RING, RING!” Buffy could hear the dialing tone. ‘Come on, come on, please pick up’.   
“Hello?”   
“Dad, it’s me”   
“Buffy? Sweetheart how have you been, I’ve tried calling you but your friends said you were quiet ill. I know that I haven’t been around much and that I missed your mother funeral. Which I am sorry for doing. I know you hate me for it but could you ever forgive me?” her dad quickly rushed out.   
“Dad, it’s fine, and yeah I was sick for a while but I’m better. I just want to ask you a favour is all”   
“sure, whatever you need”   
“Thanks. Could you take Dawn to live with you? It’s not that I hate her or anything, it’s just too hard looking out for her. I’m supposed to be her sister not her mother. I was thinking about moving across the country since I found out I own a house elsewhere” Buffy replied.   
“Of course your sister can come stay with me, whatever you need”   
“Thanks dad. I was thinking about moving there this weekend so that gives me five days to get everything think ready and packed. I need to make a few phone calls but if you could come pick a dawn on Sunday that would be great” Buffy asked.   
“Sure Sweetheart, I’ll see you then, if you need anything else let me know. Bye”   
“Bye dad”. ‘That went surprisingly really well, who would have though.’ After hang up Buffy needed to see if she could get a flight to Virginia by this weekend. 

(Call to the watches council)

Voices were coming from downstairs. Buffy glanced at the clock ‘wow, its already 3, must Dawn and the gang’. Walking downstairs she found everyone in the living room. Willow and Tara had taken up the love seat, Xander was on the recliner and Dawn was sitting on the floor in front of the TV.   
“Hey Buffy, do you want to join us?” Tara ask softly.   
“Na, maybe later. I’ve got a couple of calls to make”.   
“Are you job calls? Already got a couple of interviews do you?” Willow ask excitedly.   
“Yeah….job interview”. Buffy quickly escaped to the kitchen, grabbing the phone book with her. ‘Okay let see’ scanning through the phone, until she found a moving company. ‘There’s one’. Quickly dialing the number.   
“Ring, Ring…..Man with the Van, how can I help you?”   
“Hi, I was wondering if it’s possible to get three van for this Sunday.”   
“Let me just check if we have any available. Yes we can get them for you. Okay, so where do you need the vans to go?”   
“I need two vans heading to Mystic Falls, Virginia. The other van will be going to Las Angeles.   
“Okay than, they will arrive around 2pm on Sunday. Is that okay?”   
“Yes, perfect. Thanks so much”   
“Your welcome, enjoy your day. Bye.” Buffy hung up and then quickly dialed her father’s number. ‘Please pick up, please pick up’   
“Hello”   
“hey dad, it’s me again”   
“hey sweetheart, did you get everything organised?”   
“Yeah, the movers are coming on Sunday around 2pm can you make sure you’re here before that?”   
“Of course, I’ll come around 9am so I can help you pack”   
“Thanks dad, I’ll see you soon”   
“Bye, honey”.   
After putting the phone down, buffy took a couple of deep breaths. I need to tell Dawn soon, maybe now just to get it over and done with. I should phone the rest of gang so I can just tell them all at once. Buffy than quickly dialled the number to the magic box, to tell Anja and Giles to come by the house after work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far. Let me know what you think.

Buffy and her friends were sitting on the couch watching some sort of black and white film. Buffy wasn’t really paying attention to the film. Her mind was wondering off to the thoughts of her new home and new life. ‘I wonder what this town is like. I remember all the stories mum used to tell me about her day in Mystic Falls. I can’t wait to start new. I just wish the gang will be happy for me when they find out.’ Any hour later the doorbell rang. Buffy got up and answered the door. It was Giles and Anja. Buffy moved aside and let them in. They followed Buffy into the living room where the rest of the group was. ‘This is it. No backing out now.’ Buffy walked to the TV and turn it off.   
“Hey, I was watching that” Shouted Dawn from the floor.   
“Buffy. Would you like to tell us what this meeting is about” asked Giles.   
“Right. I have some news and there is a lot. So please just listen and don’t interrupt.”   
“Okay, I’m moving”   
“What!” yelled Xander, Willow and Dawn at once. The gang started talking all at once.   
“Quiet!” Shouted Buffy.   
“Okay, I was going through the mail the other day and came across this letter from our lawyers. The letter was about how our grandmother passed away and apparently she left me a couple of properties. I am going to be moving there next week. It is all organised.”   
“That doesn’t mean that you just leave coz you suddenly got a house” Xander exclaimed.   
“What about slaying? You can’t just leave the Hellmouth unprotected” Willow asked.   
“I won’t leave it unprotected. Faith is going to be arriving Sunday night to take over as the official slayer.”   
“What! The same faith that tried to kill you!” yelled Dawn.   
“You’re kidding. You can’t let her come here. She is a murder. You want a murderer walking on the street?” Shouted Xander.   
“Claim down Xander! You’re starting to give me a headache” exclaimed Giles, while he was cleaning his glassing.   
“I know what I’m doing. She has been rehabilitating and training at the Watches Council for the past year and a half. I trust her to look after the Hellmouth while I’m gone” Buffy informed. “If you’re leaving what’s going to happen to us? Too me?” asked Dawn starting to get irritated with her sisters news.   
“Dawn you are going to go live with Dad back in Las Angeles” replied Buffy.   
“I’m NOT living with dad” shouted Dawn.   
“You can’t make me live with him. I don’t want to leave Sunnydale. I want to stay here with my friends and the gang” Dawn yelled before running u the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.   
Buffy turn her attention towards Willow and Tara “I need you guys to move back into your dorm room, because I’m giving the house to Faith and her new watcher.” Buffy stated.   
“Buffy you can’t…” “Buffy that’s fine we can’t start moving things this weekend” Tara interrupted Willow. Buffy looked towards Tara, and gave her a grateful smile and mouthed thank you.   
“I’ve talked to the watches Council and I am now no longer a slayer for the time being but if the world is going to end than I’m going to help.”   
“How can you do this Buffy, I just brought you back. How can you be so ungrateful? I saved you” cried Willow   
“I can’t do this anymore Willow. I’m not handling be back well enough. You are all slowly killing me in the inside by making me move on. I was dead for 6 months and have only been alive for now even two weeks. This move will help me recover. I’m leaving and that is final” shouted Buffy.   
“Buffy your just being selfish. “Buffy, I think we should all just relax and talk about this more tomorrow when everyone has claimed down” said Giles. Tara led Willow upstairs to their room for the rest of the night.   
“Are you happy now Buffy? Huh?!” bellowed Zander before storming out of the living room, slamming the front door on his way out.   
“Sorry Buffy, I’ve got to go. If you need help packing let me know” Anja apologetically before following Xander leaving just Buffy and Giles alone.   
“Buffy. If this is what you want I will support you hundred percentage. You know I consider you like a daughter. I just wished you talked to me about your troubles of being back before you decided to pack up and move across the country. Nether the less, I wish you luck with the new life ahead. If you need anything or help don’t be a stranger” empathized Giles before heading home. Buffy closing the front door before leading against it frustration. ‘They just don’t understand that I need some me time’. After taking one last deep breath Buffy ran back into her room changing into her slayers outfit and grabbing Mr Pointy before heading out to a long night of slay-age. 

Buffy was sitting on a tombstone, waiting for some action. It seem that it was going to be a slow night. She has been out now for three hours and she only dusted 2 vampires and one demon. Suddenly her senses went crazy and she turned around ready to kill her next vampire when she came face to face with Spike.   
“Geez, watch it slayer” yelped Spike.   
“Spike, what do you want?” grumbled Buffy.   
“Just going for a stroll, till I spotted you over here. What’s wrong? I can feel your sadness from across the graveyard” asked Spike.   
“It’s nothing but seeing as you keep your promise of looking after Dawn you should probably know” replied Buffy, almost too tried to continue.   
“I’m moving, and I have officially retired as a Slayer. I’m not doing better since I’ve been back and I need the space so I can recover” announced Buffy. Looking towards Spike, Buffy noticed that he didn’t looked shocked or surprised by the news.   
“What? No angry comments about leaving my duty and that I should be grateful I’m back” ask Buffy.   
“To be honesty with you love, I say good reddens to them all. You’ve done your part, now let the other slayer take over for a change. The others don’t understand and if they don’t support you, bugger them”. Buffy was staggered by the response. Who would have thought her enemy would be the only one who really understood.  
“I’m going to keep my promise to you about your sister. I will keep an eye out on her for you” explained Spike.   
“Thank you. Thanks for all you’ve done for her. I know she considers you a close friend” replied Buffy.   
“As do I. Little Nibblet has growing on me. What can I say” replied Spike give Buffy one of his famous smirks.   
“How about you head home for some rest and I’ll petrol for the rest of the night” suggested Spike.   
“Thanks Spike. I think a nice comfy bed is exactly what I need. Good night.”   
“Good night love”.   
Buffy made her way back home and upstairs to her room before finally have her first night of proper sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

Sunday couldn’t have come quicker. It had been a tiresome week with packing and organising of everything she owned as well as constant fights with Willow and Xander telling her it’s a huge mistake. It took a while to convince Dawn that what she had done was better for the both of them. Dawn reluctantly starting sorting out her room deciding what to take with her to LA. Willow was still angry at her but Tara had calmed her down enough to start moving things back to their old dorm room on campus. Slowly everything was coming together. Willow and Tara had finally moved back to the dorm on Friday. Dawn had everything she wanted in boxes and Buffy had packed up everything in her bedroom and some of the other small items she would be taking with her. All she had left was a couple of the large furniture pieces and her weapons to be packed. Buffy decide to leave some things behind for Faith and her new watch to have. She didn’t need them anyways since the new house was already furnished. Buffy arose that morning to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes her favourite. Following the smell to the kitchen she was surprised who she found.   
“Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to come by later” Buffy asked surprised.   
“Hey honey, I thought I would surprise you and your sister with breakfast. Your sister let me in. I made your favourite pancakes” replied her dad Hank. “Buffy, they are so good, you’ve got to try them” mumbled her sister with a mouth full of food. Smiling at Dawn and her Dad she grabbed a plate full with pancakes and a filled a mug of fresh coffee.   
“Yummy, this is what I need before a big day” Buffy said before quickly finishing her breakfast. Giving a quick kiss on the cheek to father as thank you before rushing upstairs to get ready for the day. Walking down the stairs, the door bell rung.   
“I’ll get it” yelled Buffy before opening the door.   
“Hi, are you Miss Sommers? We are from the company Man with the Vans” greeted the man at the door.   
“Yes, that’s me and I think I asked for three vans”   
“Yes, all three vans are here. I one going to LA and the other two going to Mystic Falls”   
“Yes, that’s correct. Come inside and I’ll show you what goes where.” Ushering the men inside, Buffy showed them into the living room pointing to which pieces she wanted to take with her. Next was the dining room then the kitchen. After the three main rooms were done she led the men upstairs for the smaller boxed items. Couple of hours later everything was done and the trucks were full. Buffy signed the paper work and everything was good to go.   
“I’m going to miss you Buffy” Dawn says, giving her sister the biggest hug.   
“I’m going to miss you too Dawn. I promise I’ll call and hopeful once I’m settled you can come and visit” Buffy replied tightening her arms around her little sister.   
“Dad, it was great seeing you again”   
“Give me call tomorrow when you reach Virginia, and love you too honey. Enjoy your new place”   
“Thanks Dad, have a safe drive back” waved Buffy before heading inside her now somewhat empty house. 

Faith was due to arrive this evening so Buffy had three hours to spare. Buffy headed out for a walk. While she was walking around town she knew she would miss this place. It was filled with both good and bad memories. Looking at her watch she decide to grab some dinner and head home. Buffy was sitting on the couch watch some cop show when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door she was greeted by her fellow slayer   
“Hey B, How are you?” Asked faith walking in and jumping on the couch.   
“Hey Faith, thanks for doing this. I just really need this break”   
“No worries B, happy too. Sorry about dying and come back. Must have been a bitch getting ripped from heaven” Replied faith.  
“What? How did you know I was in heaven?” questioned Buffy.   
“What? You, been in hell? Please, as if you weren’t in heaven. Your Miss goody. Why? Didn’t your friends know?” Faith noticed the sadness in Buffy’s eyes. ‘Shit, as if the Scooby gang didn’t know’ Faith thought.   
“I’m really sorry B, for everything I’ve put you and for the things your so called friends have done too”   
“Thanks Faith, really. I mean it. You will do great Faith”. The two girl gave each other a fond smile.   
“So, where is your new watcher?” “He had something to do back in England, said he would either arrive tomorrow or the day after”   
Ring, Ring, Ring "Hello” Buffy answered.   
“Hi, I’m looking for Buff Sommers?”   
“Yes, your speaking with her”   
“Oh great. It’s Mayor Lockwood”   
“Hi Mayor Lockwood. How are you?”   
“I’m good thanks Buffy, just letting you know that the house isn’t going to be ready for your arrival tomorrow.”   
“Why? What happened?”  
“We had a very strong storm last night, and when I went to check the house the following morning there were some leaks from the ceiling and it seems to have flood some of the upstairs bedrooms as well as a few broken windows. Due to the amount of damage and the number of other house affected, it seems that the earliest the repairs are done will be Saturday latest.  
“Okay, that’s fine, but the moving truck are already on their way to the house and should arrive in about three days. Do you mind letting them in and don’t worry about setting up the house I’ll do it went I get there”   
“No, problems Buffy, I’ll make sure I’m there when they arrive”   
“Thanks again Mayor Lockwood. Looking forward to meeting you face to face. Thanks again”   
“No worries. When you arrive just give me call and I’ll help you get settled. Bye Buffy” Hanging up the phone she then dialed the airport and got her ticket cancelled however she couldn’t get a ticket for the following Sunday. Frustrated Buffy hung up and stormed into the living room and clasped onto the couch.   
“What wrong B?”   
“My new house got some damage so I can’t move into it till this coming Sunday. So annoying. Then when I tried to change my flight ticket change they were no more seats available till next Monday. It’s so annoying” vented Buffy.   
“Why not just drive there?”   
“Because it only take like three days to get there not a week” snapped Buffy.   
“Make it a road trip B. Have some crazy fun before actually getting there. You know, like a mini vacation before starting a new life. You never know it could be fun” teased Faith before turn back to the TV. The more Buffy though about it, the more on board she was. She hasn’t seem must of America, so maybe some fun is what she needed.


End file.
